After your Heart
by YaoiloverXD
Summary: Ichigo become depressed thinking about the one that he loves, so he goes over to Kisuke's to get his mind off of it. When he met with silence until after a little while. Yoruichi greets Ichigo and tells him about how they were working on this pill that will grant Ichigo's inner most wish. What happens with this wish that will change his life forever? Grimmichi
1. WTF

**Ok so this is a crazy story idea and I know what you are thinking, "A non-yaoi pairing, but isn't your name yaoiloverXD." I am writing this story because I have been reading a lot of fem-ichi fanfics, plus this is from a while ago but my girlfriend wanted this story to happen. So this story is just for her. I hope you all like it XD**

 **Chapter 1 WTF**

Ichigo was laying in his bed thinking about the last year and half after the war with Aizen has ended. He did not want to think about the handsome man that he saw die before his eyes. He did not want to think about how he would never have a chance to act on his emotions. He person was dead, and even if he was not he was male, that was just not normal. Ichigo knew that he was suppose to have these feelings about women and that he is the one on top.

These things ran through Ichigo's mind but he knew that in those hot and steamy dreams that he was the bottom and that person the man of his dreams, literally, was looking right into his eyes as they were connected. It was strange but Ichigo was never ashamed of these dreams, a little weirded out but never ashamed.

No matter what though this person would never come back from the dead, just like he would never be female and he would never see Nel again.

Trying to get away from his depressing thoughts Ichigo got dressed in a pair of tight purple pants and an anime t-shirt. After getting dressed in his clothing he decided that he should go to Urahara's shop to go and see his friends.

Walking to the shop was uneventful like he hopped it would be, but when he entered the shop something was off. There was no one to greet him. That have never really happened before.

"Hey, Hat and clogs, are you here?" Ichigo yelling into the seemingly empty shop. He never did get an answer or even a creak for the shop. There where no sounds at all, this just made it even weirder.

"Well, I am coming in anyway. This better not be a trick or anything. Swear if it is, I will skin you all alive." Ichigo yelled the treat. He was not met with the shop-keeper.

Sitting down in the main room that was mainly used for tea Ichigo waited for someone to come and greet him.

After waiting for ten minutes Ichigo was about to destroy everything in his anger, when Yoruichi walked out in her cat form. For a second it did not look like she realized that he was there, but then she tiled her head up to look at him.

"Hello Ichigo. Sorry that no one was here to greet you and talk to you, but Kisuke kept us all up until the crack of dawn to help him with this new drug he wants you to try out. He said that it was going to grant the inner most wish of the person was takes it. He said that he was going to give it to you because you deserve it the most out of us all, plus as a thank you from everyone." Yoruichi said in the deep voice that she had in her cat form.

"Thank you, do you know when everyone is going to be up? Also why are you up it is only noon, I would have thought that you would be the last one that I see in a circumstanced like this." Ichigo said with amusement in his voice and eyes.

"If you must know, it is the cat in me. I can only sleep for a few hours at a time before I awake up." Yoruichi told Ichigo.

"When do you think that everyone else will be up?" Ichigo asked wanting to know how long it was going to be before he saw some of his other friends.

"I can't really say but I can go get them up for you. I think that if I can't sleep any longer they should have to suffer with me." Yoruichi said with a smile even though she was in her cat form. Ichigo just laughed.

After hearing some questionable screams and about half an hour passing Yoruichi was back, but this time with everyone in tow.

"Ok Kisuke, you make that for Ichigo so why don't you give it to him." Yoruichi told Kisuke. She was now in her normal human form wearing her usual clothing.

"I did make it for Ichigo, but he does not know anything about it. Also why do you want to give it to him right now? I was going to wait for a little bit later, but I guess now is good too." Kisuke said as Yoruichi glared at Kisuke for not listening to her.

"I already told him all about it, so just give it to him already. He deserves it, plus I really want to see what his inner most desire is." Yoruichi said. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. They all knew why she had gotten them all up and was in a hurry. She really wanted to know what was Ichigo's inner most desire.

"Okay, I guess. Here. Renji go get Ichigo some water to take this with. I made it in pill form." Kisuke said as he told Renji to retrieve the water for Ichigo.

"Here goes nothing I guess." Ichigo said before he took a sip of water and then popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed.

At first Ichigo felt nothing and everyone started to slink their shoulders downward when they saw that not Ichigo nor nothing around him changed. It was just as they were about to call it a day and continue as they were before their was a pop sound and their was a cloud of smoke.

Looking over they all saw that the cloud of smoke was around Ichigo himself. They waited for the smoke to clear only to see a female version of the male in his place.

There was a pregnant pause before Renji started to crack up laughing and Rukia gave a mixture between a squeal and a sob. Meanwhile Kisuke had brought his fan to his face while Yoruichi was thinking of all the outfits that she was going to put her new "Daughter" in.

"W-what is everyone freaking out for?" Ichigo asked in a higher pitched voice then before.

"Y-y-y-you turned into a girl." Renji managed to say before he started to laugh so hard he feel on the floor.

"What! Why am I a girl?" Ichigo asked looking down only to see her breasts.

"You are a girl now Ichigo. You are a girl because I guess that your inner most wish was to be a girl." Kisuke said with the fan up to cover up the fact that he was smirking.

"Ichigo, you need to take a look in the mirror." Yoruichi said with a smirk.

Ichigo when over to the mirror that was behind where Kisuke was. Looking into the mirror she saw that she had double D breasts and the top of her hair was spiky while the rest of her hair went to the middle of her back. She still had her brown eyes but they seemed to be bigger. She still looked like herself just as a girl.

The thing that was bothering Ichigo the most was that she did not feel uncomfortable, she also did not feel the need to look at her own breast like most men her age would if there were in the same situation.

"Okay, now that I have calmed down, you are a really hot girl Ichigo." Renji said which made Ichigo blush.

"Whatever you say Renji. I have a few questions Kisuke. One. How am I going to explain this to my family? Two. What am I going to do about school? Three. What am I going to tell everyone in the soul society?" Ichigo asked with rising anger. She was not really angry but this was her default emotion and when she had to many things to think about she acted with anger.

"Well, I will tell everyone that I did this to you. I am going to tell your dad the real version, but I will tell soul society that I spilled a potion on you and that it can not be fixed. As for your school we will make it to where you are a girl and have always been one. This means that at school you have to wear a skirt." Kisuke explain to Ichigo.

"Okay I get it. I am going to go home so that means that you have to come with me, Kisuke." Ichigo told Kisuke.

…...

Waking up again I look into the sands of this mostly blank land and wonder what happened to him. Something was different with his retsu, and I was going to find out what it was. I need to see him again. I can't stay away anymore. He needs to know that I am still alive and this time I bring peace with me.

 **Okay everyone here is the first chapter of this story. I hope that you like it.**

 **Please tell me what you thought of this story.**

 **See you next time (^-^)**


	2. Walking down the street

**Sorry it took so long to update this but I had to decide what Ichigo was going to feel and all of those things plus being sick on and off but I am better for at least a little while. In this story Ichigo has been suppressing his feeling about wanting to be female for a long time, so basically he is transgender but because of magic of bleach he does not have to deal with all the treatments. I just figured that this would help explain so things. He also does not know this fact at the moment, just so that is cleared up. Anyway I hope that you like this Chapter :) Also one last thing if you want a clear picture as to what Ichigo looks like the story picture is about it. Also if anybody reads all of my stories is willing to become my beta read please pm me, thank you so much for even reading this it means a lot to me.**

 **Chapter 2 walking down the street**

Walking to my house I quickly got use to my new body. It felt like I was finally in the right skin. Which was wonderful but weird. My cloths don't fit right now, the pants I was wearing was to tight and my shirt is a little bit tight on my chest. I am not surprised that my old pants do not fit me anymore they were already pretty tight (just the way I like my pants) but now that I have curves, and for a lack of better words am soft, I was never going to fit in those pants now, so I ended up borrowing a pair of Yoruichi's pants, which fit fine and I kept my anime shirt on even though I knew it was going to stretched out but I was not going to give away one of my favorite shirts even if it was stretching out and it left my mid drift open to the air. It was weird to have hips, bigger thighs, and boobs. They are huge they are about the size of Orihime's and my back is starting to hurt from the strain, I don't know how women could ever fight with these on their chest and pulling on their back. I have a new respect for women. I know that I will have to get a bra and soon, my new boobs are to big to not have one and hopefully it would help with the pulling issue.

It turned out that just walking down the street did not go the way I thought that it would, normally people would whisper about my hair and the fights that I had got into, but now they are only talking about my body, I mean it could have been Yoruichi, it was hard to tell.

" Look at the rack on that chick!" Some random man yelled to his buddies. I could not tell if it was for Yoruichi or for me. We both have big boobs, bigger than the average women.

"Yeah look at the way that they bounce when she walks!" Another guy commented to his buddy.

These were just a few of the cat calls that we heard walking to my house. It was a few minute walk to my house from Urahara's place. We did not run into any of my friends along the way, I am kind of relieved about that, but at the same time it just made it harder for me. I did not know how they were going to react that I was a girl now. I know that it will be an easier fix for my school friends, who could not see spirits, and the whole town of Karakura, I know that Urahara would use that memory replacer to make sure that everyone thought that I was always a girl. It would be a little bit harder to get to all the people that I have ever interacted with, but I know that Urahara will have my back. He is like a second father to me. Plus it was his invention that did this to me in the first place.

It took us about ten minutes to reach my house. I did not know if my sisters were going to be home or not. I really do wish that they were so I did not have to go over the whole explanation more times then absolutely necessary. I was already going to have to explain it twice to my two sets of friends and then my family, I might even have to explain it to soul society. It is all just so stressing. They are my family and friends so of course I am going to be nervous about losing them.

'It's going to be okay. They will understand.' I kept repeating over and over again in my head. I had to other wise I knew I would run.

Yoruichi knocked on the door and we waited for my dad to answer the door. He did not come flying out of the door he knew Yoruichi would probably kill him if he tried that with her. There was as that Yoruichi does not visit unless she has to tell him something hung has happened. So it was understandable that he answered the door with the face and body language of and ex-captain.

"Hello Yoruichi. What has happened to my son this time. I know that I why you are here. That's pretty much the only reason you ever visit." Isshin said with both respect and wonder mixed with a little bit of worry.

"Well you are correct in assuming that I am here about something regarding Ichigo. Now this is a very sensitive situation and I think that the three of us go inside and talk about this matter." Yoruichi said pointing to me when Isshin go confused about the three.

"Yoruichi who is she? She looks like a young Rangiku." Isshin asked he looked like he was having flashbacks of some kind.

"She is what this matter is about. Now I am not talking anymore about her until we are inside." Yoruichi said with a firm voice that told my dad that she meant business.

"Alright come on in you two. The girls are here is this a conversation that they should be here for or not?" Isshin asked looking straight at Yoruichi. Which then made Yoruichi look at me. It's nice that she looked to me before she answered. I nod my head. It will at least cut the number of people we have to tell down by two.

…...

I make a portal out of this wasteland called a world. I was coming and I knew he was going to have a problem with me at first but I will do whatever I have to make him see that I am trustworthy. I head to the end of the portal and see that light that is the daytime in the world of the living.

 **Hello everyone I am back for at least a little bit but at least I got this chapter out right?**

 **I hope that you all like this story.**

 **Vote on my poll**

 **see you next time**


End file.
